


Lay Claim

by talesofjames (yoursmostardently)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursmostardently/pseuds/talesofjames
Summary: Bucky agrees with the Soldier, they needed to possess you completely.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 207





	Lay Claim

> You were a baker, flour smudges on your cheeks and plump in the best of ways. The pastry shop you ran on the outskirts of Seattle, Washington, saw most of its action with middle aged soccer moms in the mornings and highschool girls in the afternoons. 

Then one day as you were opening up your shop, _Temptations_ , you saw a moving truck rumble past. There was a man in the passenger seat- dark hair, a slightly stubbled jaw, and eyes of an ineffable shade of stormy blue, that caught your eye as the truck drove by. You smiled a bit shyly, and waved at him. No matter how many butterflies swirled in your abdomen as his piercing stare focused on you, you wanted to offer him a welcome to the small town. You remembered so vividly what it was like to be new in a strange place- doing your best to stay hopeful that this would be the place you could finally call home. 

The Soldier whispered into Bucky’s ear, _Lay_ **claim.** Bucky took in the generous curves of the small statured woman at the door of the bakery. Hips just perfect for bearing children, ample tits, and an ass begging for his hand. Her sweet smile, the innocence of her gaze making him want to absolutely _ruin_ her.. 

_We want her. We must lay claim, so that all may know she belongs to us._

_‘And how exactly are we going to lay claim?”_ Bucky sent the thought to the Soldier who always lingered in the darkest corners of his mind, and he could feel the amusement infusing the respond he got. What else did he expect from the most primal part of himself?

_Plant our seed in her belly. She will bear our young, raise them, be ours for the rest of our lives._

Bucky didn’t really see any fault in that logic. He was settling in to live in this town, to truly live after escaping from Hydra. What better way than to have all the things Hydra had denied him? A woman, a home, children.. Yes. He would have you, and he would have everything he wanted in possessing you.

Over the next couple of weeks as Bucky worked on putting the finishing touches on the house he had bought about a mile out of town, he visited Temptations every other day. Ordering a ridiculous amount of tea and pastry in the process.

He asked you questions every day, what your favorite color was, what you were reading lately, what you thought about your job. He told you his name was James, but his friends called him Bucky. That combined with the flashes of silver you saw when he handed you his card with his left hand left you with little doubt who this was. You’d seen the files the Black Widow had leaked like everyone else, and you knew that if the Winter Soldier was allowing you to know who he was he had a reason. 

You made sure to call him James whenever he came into your store to protect his identity, and something about the breathy way you called him by his first name made him want to fuck you through a wall. 

Bucky bided his time, letting you get comfortable with him, the Soldier reporting in his ear every time he breathed in your sweet scent whether or not you were ready for his seed. As the days passed and he grew more familiar with your ovulation calendar, your most fertile days calling to him like a siren, you started to feel weak in the knees every time he walked in. As he got used to the rainy weather and cold winds of the Pacific Northwest, he started to dress in darkwash jeans, thick sweaters that accentuated his strong build, and combat boots, with leather jackets and gloves on the days he rode his motorcycle to the shop. 

Something about hearing his heavy footsteps every time he entered the shop made you feel like prey. He somehow always managed to walk in when you were bent over grabbing something from a lower shelf. You’d feel the heat of his gaze on your ass as you heard the rattle of his keychain and the _thud thud thud_ of his predatory gait. Without fail you’d be blushing bright red by the time you were upright and loading up the display case, and he’d give you a little smirk as he bought his usual earl grey and cinnamon roll. 

Then one day as you were wiping down the tables getting ready to close up the shop, Bucky was suddenly there, the door closed silently behind him. It made your heart jump to your throat- knowing how effortlessly sneak up on you if he really tried. Knowing that when he _let_ you hear his footsteps, he probably did it to make you feel hunted on purpose. 

_She’s ripe. Begging for it._

The Solider was in the pounding of his heart as he inhaled your sweet scent slowly. Smelling the pheremones that confimed the Soldier’s words. Your body was begging for him to fuck a baby into you. He started stalking over to you, his eyes darker than you’d ever seen them- hungry. Wild.

“James?” the rag you’d been cleaning with fell from your hand, and to your surprise your pussy clenched hungrily as Bucky grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder. “James what are you-”

“Hush doll. We both know we need this. Your body has been calling out to me; everytime you drench your panties when I look at you, I have to stop myself from fucking you over the counter.” 

Bucky’s strength and speed was wildly under estimated in the files, you were in his bedroom being thrown onto the mattress faster than you could comprehend.

The soft blue dress you’d worn to the bakery was bunched up against your hips as Bucky loomed over you, pulling his throbbing erection out of his jeans to grind against your soaked panties. 

“You want my baby don’t you, slut? You want to carry my baby in your belly? Let every one of those fucking men that come to your shop to see your cocksucking lips know who you belong to?” You couldn’t answer any of the questions that made your pussy gush, and Bucky took your moans as his answer. 

He ripped your panties to shreds with a single sharp tug, and suddenly you felt the overwhelmingly large mushroom tip of his cock against your entrance. You were made aware of how much bigger he was than you, his 6′ bulky form was pinning your small curvy frame to the bed. You knew it would be a struggle to take all of his cock inside you, but you also knew he wouldn’t allow anything less than being balls deep inside your dripping pussy.

“I’ll keep you pregnant with my babies, everyone will know that you’re _mine.”_ His thumb was circling your clit just a little too rough, and then he was pushing inside you. 

You moaned as you did your best to relax. Some distant part of you realized you were still in your work clothes and apron, and that Bucky was still fully dressed, only his thick cock exposed as he fucked into you with his dark jeans hanging low on his hips. He wanted your pussy to badly to even care about getting you fully naked, and that made the heat in your belly burn even brighter. 

“ _James!”_ You cried out as he sank deeper in you, your pussy finally submitting to his claim as his hips bet yours. His heavy balls smacked against your ass as he bottomed out inside you. 

“That’s it, babygirl. Your little pussy is just begging for my load.” Bucky’s hands, both organic and cybernetic gripped your hips. His voice was a filthy growl in your ear and you felt your pussy clench around his length as he started to speak to you in Russian. _I’ll keep you dripping with me, breed your tight little pussy as many times I want. Just to see you ripe and round with my babies._

The debauched sounds of your soaked pussy swallowing his cock filled the room, and as you scratched and scrambled to cling to his broad shoulders as he prepared to lay claim to your womb, you saw a door left ajar over his shoulder. 

You saw the cribs through the crack, saw the beautiful nursery painted a soft yellow with flowers decorating the walls, and you felt your eyes flutter closed. He meant it. Every word. He was going to get you pregnant, and you were going to bear his children. Be his. 

“ да,” Bucky growled, feeling the subtle shift in you, the last bit of resistance melting away as he fucked into you- the head of his cock knocking against your cervix with every thrust. “You’ll look so pretty with your perfect tits full of milk, and everyone will know who’s dick owns your womb.”

You were cumming around his cock by the time his filthy words gave way to gravelly curses. He called you his whore, his fucktoy, his darling, his little cockslut. 

When his semen was dripping down your thighs, overflowing from your stuffed pussy as he ground his hips into yours, his thick dick keeping most of his seed trapped deep inside you, you managed to ask breathlessly, 

“How many?” 

You didn’t fight it, you couldn’t fight it, the way you submitted to him in this most primal way. His cock had fucked every thought out of your head until all you knew was the craving you had for more of his cum. 

He started to thrust into you again, his cock still hard and balls still full of more baby batter to fuck into you. His metal hand cupped your jaw and he made you meet his eyes as he fucked your cum filled pussy,

“As many as I want.”


End file.
